Bringing Back The Past
by ChicagoStar
Summary: Velma and Billy's one year anniversary has arrived,things are planned so romanticly but just when things heat up,Velma's past takes over leaving them both scared,worried and wondering how they can cope with it.


**Title**: Bringing Back The Past

**Pairing**: Velma and Billy

**Rating**: R-Sexual Content, Language and Violence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters

The soft candle light, the sensual silence, nothing but the sounds of heels…..the door creaked open as "THE" Velma Kelly walked in completely taken off guard by the silence and candle light. Billy snuck up behind the anticipating Velma, raping is arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly.

"Mmmm Billy, what's all this?" Velma glanced around

"It's for my baby, to celebrate our 1 year anniversary" He brought the rose up from his hands taping it on her nose, as Velma leaned in smelling the sweet scent of a fresh red rose, she signed in complete relief leaning back into his chest.

"I hope you're interested in desert" Velma and he took step my step to the kitchen, the apartment was on a quite little street east of Brooklyn.

"Well" she paused for a long moment as they got closer to the kitchen," It depends what and how, but….If it's from you then you bet" She smirked slyly and brought her hands around his interlacing their fingers together.

He let his lips just briefly graze the back of Velma's neck, she leaned against the kitchen counter, which was filled with platters or many different selections of deserts, and he put his hands to the side of her torso lifting her up onto the counter. Pulling Billy closer she took his tie between her fingers pulling him between her legs as they speeded a little more.

"So Mr. Flynn, what's on the menu tonight?" Velma tightened her grip around his waist

Billy reached for a strawberry, dipping it in warm melted chocolate as he held it to her lips; Velma licked the tip of it and took it between her teeth biting down into it fiercely.

Billy watched Velma, completely taken away as she swallowed the tiniest piece of strawberry craving more. She graciously took more into her lips, closing her eyes enjoying the taste or pure juice.

Billy was fixated on Velma, watching her in complete amassment, they had been together one year today and she was positive this was the women for him, his one and only, his soul mate, his best friend, his Velma!

Velma opened her eyes slowly gripping his tie tighter and came into her closer as his arms found there way around her waist. She unzipped her jacket looking Billy into his eyes as he was lost back. Taking his hands into hers, she brought his hands to the side of her coat guiding his hands over her chest and shoulder briefly slipping it over her shoulders and onto the counter behind her. Billy watching her lips and eyes not being able to chose which he'd rather look at, pulled her down so she stood a few inches below him, Billy grabbed Velma fiercely his arm under her but his other arm under her back keeping her up, while she wrapped her arm around his neck, her fingers caressing his cheek, he walked step by step up the stairs. Stumbling down the dark hallway, just grazing the wall a few times, they entered the last room on the right, rose petal bed, fresh scent of beautiful red roses, Velma smelled it before. He walked over to the queen size bed full of comfy pillows and blankets, petals and candles flickering. He cautiously threw her down into the roses, pillows under her head, she laid there smiling her hands above her head, and he walked over closer crawling onto the bed as he made his way over her.

Velma lying there quietly, every few moments the silhouette of Billy and her striking against the walls. Smiling back at "THE" Velma he leaned down into her pulling her into a long sensual kiss, becoming more passionate by the moment, his hand ran attentively down Velma's hip getting stroking the side of it, their lips touched again blissfully. Velma closing her eyes once again as she was in extreme happiness…Billy's hand grazing Velma's skin softly, nothing but the tips of his fingers running over her, his hand came lower sliding up the outside of her thigh. Velma's eye immediately shot open, she breathed heavily as his lips left hers onto the soft flesh of her neck, he hand running through his hair. She closed her eyes again hoping the disturbing images and memories would erase from her mind.

Billy was a sweet guy, never asked for much, nor did he ever pressure Velma into anything, they had taken things very slow as Velma did not explain why she just wished for things to start off easy. They hadn't even had sexual relations, well they had done things, but never intercourse, and they wanted it to be special, especially if they were to make this work. This was getting quicker and more emphasized by the second. He hand trailed higher running over the outside of her underwear. He kissed down her neck as her hands slipped from his hair, to his shirt, she scrunched up the bottom of it gathering it together lifting it over his head, she ran her nails and finger tips over his stomach, which was fairy muscular. His finger tips coming just under her waistband, he tugged her skirt down breathing heavily over her chest. He signed in ecstasy his hands pulling down her skirt off her knees, her knees bent up him between them, his finger tips went to her garter pulling it down, he let his index finger run over the higher inside of her thigh. She squealed as his hand made its way down her leg.

He crawled back over her, his hands on either side of him keeping him propped up over Velma." Are you alright?" he asked before proceeding, Billy was always like this. Making sure he never did anything wrong or went too far.

Velma murmured"Mhm, yes just please go slow" Velma asked still terrified by the memories she has, she didn't want to let it take over her anymore, it was in the past and Billy was not like him.

His finger running down the center of her chest to her bellybutton over the buttons that had done up her blouse. His finger trailed back up unbuttoning her black ¾ length blouse which was form fitted and had just came to the rim of her skirt. Unbuttoning her blouse completely, Velma shaking quietly, he watched her as he kissed the tip of her nose, he sat down lightly, and lifting her up a hand at her back keeping her supported his opposite hand pulling it off from her arms. Velma breathing with exasperated breaths in her black bra, panties and fishnet stockings. He pulled them both down slowly keeping his eyes on Velma her nude frame became exposed as her stockings and underwear came lower and then completely off. Velma's hands making there way to Billy's jeans she unbuttoned his button and fly, tugging them off he fought them off, as her hands went under the rim of his boxers, driving him crazy. Those almost off to, he hand found the clasp of her bra and he unsnapped it kissing her shoulder while the straps slid off. Velma shaking and scared, Billy, rolled onto her and kissed her again." Billy!" Velma said before he made his next move which she new what it would be.

He looked to her, taking her in his arms…."yes baby?" He asked quietly his breathing enhanced." Please go slow" Velma asked a little scared not wanting him to be upset." I promise" He got closer to her his hands fondling her breasts, she closed her eyes, when nothing but an image of pure evil was made up in her mind, the face of satin, the one who hurt her, the one who ruined her to pieces, she winced and fought tears.

"Billy, I can't" Velma retorted back fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

Billy stopping suddenly he got off of her as Velma rolled over wishing she didn't just ruin the one most perfect night of her life.

"I…I. I'm-…..oh god Baby, Im so sorry, I can't" She cried more Billy, pulling her up he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her shoulder his other around her stomach keeping her secure.

"It's okay baby, what's wrong? I'm sorry too, I should of made absolute sure you were ready. I'm sorry sweetheart" Billy looked into her eyes whipping a tear off her lip kissing her cheek.

"No oh honey" Velma sniffed and shivered a little suddenly cold. Billy took a blanket from the bed and brought it over Velma.

"It's well….oh Billy" Velma regretted saying anything and just wanted to not say anything…."Oh Billy, I don't want to talk about, please just hold me" she put her cheek to his chest as she let tears fall.

TBC(Review it please and let me know if I should write another chapter)


End file.
